The present invention relates to elements with laminate structure absorbing mechanical energy such as springs, shock absorbers or vibration dampers and having the form of plates, sheets, strips, rods, tubes or profiles.
It is widely known to use composite materials (e.g., glass fibre reinforced plastics) or multilayer objects for springs or vibration dampers.